Forgiveness
by kaitoandfishy
Summary: I will forgive you after this rose wilts.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't want her to find out. Maybe at least not like this.

He got impatient. He grew tired of having to tire himself every single heist without having to claim anything. And that's why he, for his own benefit, cut his heists short. Almost a bit too short for the police and his usual audience.

Aoko, the daughter of the very inspector that has been dying to catch him, of course, told his daughter the sudden difference about Kaitou Kid's heists. As expected, she thought it was strange. And as if by instinct, she went to his heist and brought herself to the rooftop — with permission thanks to her father's reputation, only to find Kaitou Kid's suit lying on top of the skin of her best friend. On top of Kaito's skin.

Kuroba Kaito.

Kaitou Kid.

Kuroba Kaito.

There has been a moment of silence before all the yelling, screaming, crying, pleading, shouting, and many other things that went too blurry to understand.

Everything was blurry from the very start anyway.

Everything came down like a storm for both of them. Suddenly crashing down onto their lives and ruining everything in sight. He tried to explain. Heck, he tried everything to calm her down but everything went too messy. Everything was just too messy like Kaito's scribbled handwriting when they were young.

But everything has been so messy from the very start, anyway.

She slapped him. She slapped him for the first time. So weak yet left a massive impact.

Not on his face, but the strings attached to his heart that affected his entire being right away.

He slowly moved his hand towards his cheek and looked at her straight in the eye. "Aok-" he was stopped by another slap.

A hard one this time.

It sounded so loud and painful yet is still overshadowed by the agonizing sound of Aoko's sobs.

She left the rooftop and closed the door with a slam. There, a place withput Kaito in sight, she broke down and cried her eyes out.

It was the first thing she thought she should do. It was all that came to her mind. She thought that in the very least, she used this door as a barrier between her and Kaito no matter how thin it may be because thickness never mattered in the first place. Its sole presence was enough for her to try to forget about everything. Try to forget that it ever happened. Try to forget that Kaito is in fact Kid. Try to forget that she ever saw Kaito's sorrowful face for the first time. Try to forget the pain. Try to for- Ah God damn it!

In the end, all of her attempts ended up in a failure.

Everything went too fast and she knows that her brain is capable of handling it smoothly it but her heart chose not to.

Her heart always gets in the way of everything.

Kaito stayed standing in silence from the other side of the door. Eavesdropping. He knew that he had been eavesdropping since forever ago, and he knows that he's been used to it but not like this.

Never like this.

Instead, he chose to stay standing next to the railing of the rooftop. The whole place was covered in silence after a while. 10 minutes? 20 minutes? It honestly didn't matter.

Kaito went and opened the door only to find Aoko's peaceful sleeping face still covered in tears.

His mouth slowly curved into a small, gentle smile as he carried her and flew using his hang glider.

Seeing her like that was enough to make him forget about everything for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

She was awoken by the sound of the rain. It was falling so hard and the laundry needs to be taken inside but she couldn't care less.

She can smell the scent of rainwater mixed with the refreshing aroma of lemongrass. It kind of relaxed her mind for a while but then she remembered Kaito. It hit her harder than the drops of rain hit the ground. It stings like hell. She can taste the bitter regret running through her tongue as she bit it in hopes that she'll be able to stop herself from crying her eyes out _again_.

When she finally forced her eyes close and calmed herself down, she took a deep breath to inhale the very same scent that she smelt a while ago.

But it was all gone.

It was never there in the first place.

There was no trace of the scent of lemongrass nor did it ever rain from the moment she woke up. She was clearly hallucinating but she wanted to believe that she's not.

She decided to fool herself once more.

She wanted to release every single drop of water that can possibly come out of her eyes but deep inside, she knows she shouldn't. She knows she's more than that. She knows that she doesn't really care about Kaito. She knows that she won't forgive him after deceiving her for so long.

But deep down, she also knows that she's just lying to no one but herself.

She sat down in silence because it's as if nothing makes sense anymore. Should she forgive him? Ignore him? Forget him? She couldn't decide. She couldn't understand anything no matter how hard she tries. She wants him beside her but she knows that it shouldn't happen because he _made_ her like this.

It hurts when the person you want near and the person you want away is the same exact person.

She tried not to cry. She did her best to prevent herself from crying. But right after she convinced herself that there's nothing to cry about, she saw a single blue rose swimming across the water inside Aoko's mug that Kaito likes the best.

Just like magic, everything around her vanished and nothing was left but the rose that was resting atop the water inside the mug.

She cried for what felt like an eternity.

Because what she feels right now is total regret.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update! I totally forgot that I already published this hahahaha. Been too busy these days hihi. I'll try to finish this as soon as I can hihihihi.


End file.
